<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Adopted Addition by GeekyRoleplayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123814">An Adopted Addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer'>GeekyRoleplayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, You know I had to write about the dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his last mission to save John Constantine's life, Gary Green finds himself hopeful when it comes to bringing home his well kept secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constangreen, John Constantine/Gary Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Adopted Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 2:40 am and I missed John's birthday by just a few hours. </p>
<p>I'm overwhelmed by all the positive feedback to my last ConstanGreen fic, so thank you all! </p>
<p>Spoilers ahead for 5x11 "Ship Broken."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chilling drizzle had began to fall as the retired Time Bureau agent stepped out of his car.  Gary Green was not unaccustomed to the frigid weather of Great Britain but he couldn't help the shiver that crept up his spine as a rain drop struck his neck and sailed downwards into the crease between his shoulder blades. </p>
<p>He upturns the collar of his black trenchcoat and tilts his head downwards, attempting to beat the rain before it got the best of fogging up his glasses with water. He stares down at his shoes as he walks around his car to get to the passenger side. First, he grabs the brown paper bag that held his hastily picked up groceries and then he scrambled to pick up the bundle of brown and white fur that had been asleep in the back seat. </p>
<p>Normally he would be crippled with anxiety.  He used to bring animals home all the time when he was a kid. His father had never been happy about it and was often quick to punish his son for bringing another burden into the house.  This wasn't his childhood home though, the large mansion belonged to his mentor, his friend, and occasional lover.  They hadn't figured out that last bit yet but Gary would take what he could get.  Even if that was just the scraps of affection tossed his way by the John Constantine. </p>
<p>"Now Junior," he murmurs to the creature that was tucked into the crook of his arm. "You need to be on your best behavior okay? I didn't talk to him about this before bringing you home." </p>
<p>The small dog simply whines in response, his tongue lolled from his mouth and he pants in an almost nervous way. </p>
<p>"Oh it won't be that bad." Gary reassures, as he takes two steps at a time to reach the front porch. "He may put on a mean act but Connie is a softie at heart." </p>
<p>His keys jangle as he struggles to snatch them from his pocket.  It takes several moments of scrambling with both Junior and his groceries before he finally gets it in the lock. </p>
<p>Gary stumbles into the main foyer and is grateful for the warmth that instantly seeps into his weary bones. It had been a long day of errand running and appointment attending.  He hadn't realized how much he was missing being at home until just that moment. </p>
<p>"Is that you, Gar?" A thick accented voice rings out from somewhere deep within the large house. </p>
<p>"Yes!" He calls back as he kicks the front door closed behind him.  Junior squirms until he's placed on the tiled floor. "Gary Junior," the warlock in training whispers to the dog, "stay." </p>
<p>The small Terrier sits and wags his tail. Apparently deciding to be obedient but Gary had learned to expect that from a Hell hound.  Although, Junior didn't really look like one.  Everything he had ever read about the demonic canines described them as viscous monsters. No, that description certainly didn't fit the small dog sitting before him. </p>
<p>"Good boy." Gary muses, bending over to scratch him behind the ears before rearranging the bag in his arms. </p>
<p>He leaves Junior in the foyer as he wanders further into the house that was full of mysteries.  John wasn't in the main living room but there was a book sitting on the couch with a Raven's feather as it's bookmark.  Gary leans over the piece of furniture to get a better look at the title. </p>
<p>"The Do's And Don'ts of Mystical Herbology."</p>
<p>He chuckles to himself and follows this bit of evidence into the Garden room.  The tree that stood in the center had just started to sprout it's blossoms.  A few of their white petals had fallen to scatter across the floor.  It reminded him of snow, despite it being early spring.  John was there. </p>
<p>The exorcist hadn't seemed to notice his apprentice enter, if the scowl on his face was any indication. </p>
<p>"Try talking to them," Gary offers, "I read somewhere that it helps them grow better." </p>
<p>John turns away from the barely sprouted plants and greets Gary with a smile. "I may just have to try that, how'd your appointment go?"</p>
<p>Gary reaches into his bag and retrieves the sunflower seeds from within.  He tosses them to the blonde before offering. "Good. Doctor  McConnel wants me to try a new medication, actually." </p>
<p>"Oh?" John pulls open the bag of seeds and pops a few into his mouth. It had apparently been a stressful day for him as well if he was struggling not to smoke. "Are you going to take her up on that?" </p>
<p>"Maybe." He offers, hesitating on his next bit of information. </p>
<p>John narrows his eyes, "but?" </p>
<p>"But she wanted me to try something else to help my anxiety first." </p>
<p>The exorcist inclines his head as if to say, 'I'm all ears.'</p>
<p>"She wants me to get an emotional support animal." </p>
<p>A short silence follows. John chews on this bit of information as well as the sunflower seeds.  "I think that's a good idea." He finally says. </p>
<p>Gary sighs in relief. "Really?" </p>
<p>The other man shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "If it will help you, then I see no reason not to have it around. What kind of  pet were you thinking of?  A hamster? Maybe a Ferret? You need something fluffy." </p>
<p>"A dog." </p>
<p>"A dog?"  John repeats, baffled.  Honestly he was hoping for a cat. </p>
<p>"A Jack Russell actually,"  Gary specifies because yes, that could be a convincing breed to pass Junior off as.</p>
<p>John narrows his eyes once again. "Did you stop at the shelter on your way home, Gary?" </p>
<p>He decides that this story is better than the truth so he offers a quiet if not nervous "I did," as a response. </p>
<p>The Warlock, exorcist, and light of Gary's life, turns to spit in the trashcan that was in the corner of the room.  Depositing seeds on top of the other compost there.  He turns back around and sighs. "Where is the mongrel, then?" </p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>John is staring down at Gary Junior with an intense look. </p>
<p>The human Gary tries his best not to fidget in his place.  He was starting to worry that John could see through his facade. As if there was some way that he could detect that Gary had saved Junior from his recent venture into Hell.  </p>
<p>John grumbles before he crouches down to run his hand through Junior's long fur. "The little bugger is kind of cute."</p>
<p>"You think so?" Gary smiles, and when John turns to look up at him, it's with his own grin. </p>
<p>"He's got those big brown eyes, just like yours. How could I say no?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>John is barely back on his feet before Gary catches him in a bone crushing embrace. His arms are wrapped firmly around John's torso and his face is pressed comfortably against the other man's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!" He trills, his excitement bubbling over.  He'd been hiding Junior at a friend's house a few blocks away since he'd gotten back from his mission with Ava and Mick.  It was a major relief to have the dog actually at home with him because he was already growing attached. </p>
<p>He is answered by a laugh as John glides his hands across his back to return the hug.  It lasts for a few moments more before John takes a small step away.  "It's good to see you happy, Gar," the exorcist answers, letting his hands linger against the small of his back. </p>
<p>Their eyes lock.  Both thinking the same thing but neither of them say it.  Gary is almost tempted to lean in. </p>
<p>Junior barks and the two men startle at the sudden noise.  </p>
<p>John laughs again. "You've got some fight in you, don't you boy? I like that." </p>
<p>Junior barks again and Gary scoots over to nestle up against John's side.  John who, for the record, doesn't protest the very small show of affection.  </p>
<p>"I think he likes you." Gary says, staring down at their new family member. </p>
<p>"Ah, he'll come to his senses sooner or later." </p>
<p>It's at this time that the hellhound breaks from his command and wanders away from the two men. Sniffing about the large parlor in search of something specific.  </p>
<p>Gary and John hadn't noticed, they'd taken to looking at one another again. This time John was the one who leaned in, their noses even brushed, before the sound of running water interrupted them.</p>
<p>John tenses. "He's house-trained, right love?" </p>
<p>Gary chuckles timidly, as they both glance towards where Junior is hiking his leg at the foot of the stairs. Staring both of them dead in the eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>